


From Dream to Reality

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Cooking, Counter Sex, Darkness, Dream Sex, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Impala, Motel, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: Answering the age-old question...is reality truly better than fantasy?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	From Dream to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by fanfic I have previously read...sorry that I don't remember the titles or authors.

The thing about remote motels on the backroads in the middle of nowhere, is that when the power goes out at night…it’s dark.

Really, really dark.

We had just arrived at the motel room...one room, two beds, three people.

It wasn’t unusual for us to go frugal on two queens, rather than two rooms.

The Winchesters always gave me one of the beds to myself and they shared the other…or one brother would sleep on the couch, in the tub or even in the car, while the other got the bed.

It depended on how well they were getting along at the moment.

Today was a good day, though Sam had just dropped me and Dean off at the motel and went back out to the police station to get more info about our current case from the sheriff.

He had only been gone for about five minutes, when the lights suddenly cut out.

“Kristen?” I heard Dean call out my name.

“I’m here” I replied, holding my arms out to try and get a feel for the room…a room I barely had time to look around at.

In hindsight, being a hunter, I should have better training in the dark and trying to figure out my surroundings, as we mostly hunted monsters at night, under the cover of darkness.

Suddenly, my shin connected with the sharp metal corner of one of the beds, sending pain shooting out from the spot.

“Cocksucker!” I exclaimed loudly, bending over to rub the contact spot.

A deep male chuckle filled the air and I rolled my eyes.

Dean, for whatever reason, always found it funny when _little ‘ol me_ swore like a sailor.

“Did you leave your bag in the car?” Dean asked me.

“Shit” I groaned, remembering I had shoved it underneath the driver’s seat so I could have ample room to lie on the backseat of the Impala. “I did. Do you have a light on you?” I asked the man.

I heard Dean rummaging around for a second and then the screen of his cellphone, lit up…not doing much of anything in the vast room, besides illuminating his hand.

“Well this is fun” I sarcastically sighed, straightening myself up, even though the pain in my shin was still killer.

“Oh I can think of a way to make it fun” Dean’s voice purred in the darkness, as he closed his cellphone and tucked it back into his pocket.

It was his “I can get whatever the hell I want” voice…that never failed to make me shudder and get a bit damp in the panties.

I didn’t know what to say to that, because knowing Dean, the thought that popped up in his head could be _anything_.

So I just replied with “I bet you can.”

Suddenly, a warm hand brushed against my lower back, along the waistband of my jeans, and I straightened instantly.

I hadn't even heard Dean walk across the room.

“Dean?” I call out, just in case we were not in fact, alone as I had originally thought we were.

“I’m here baby” Dean replied, his hot breath on the back of my neck, but when I turned around, he was no longer right there.

“Uh, Dean?” I call out again, this time confused.

He had never called me _baby_ before…in fact, I had never heard the man use that word _ever_.

“It’s ok, Kris, it’s just you and me” I heard him say in an off-tone and then I jumped when something cloth, hit my head.

Feeling it for a moment, I realized it was a shirt.

And it was still warm.

And it smelled of Dean…Old Spice, leather and gun oil.

Oh god, the man had on no shirt.

What the fuck was he up to?

“Take off your clothes, Kris” his voice continued to purr in the darkness.

Was he serious?

The man had never showed signs of being interested in me…not like _that_.

But _me_?

I harbored an epic crush on the man for the near year I had known him.

“I, uh” I stammered, nervousness thick in my voice.

I wasn’t a virgin, but I wasn’t exactly bringing the _boys to the yard_ , if you know what I mean.

And this was Dean Motherfucking Winchester, we were talking about.

“Don’t get Shy Mary on me now, Kris…I have seen you in much less than you’re wearing now” he reminded me and I heard the unmistakable sound of a jean’s zipper being pulled down.

Dean was honest-to-god stripping.

“But it’s dark, you won’t see anything” I frowned.

“Exactly” Dean made a throaty chuckle. “That’s the fun of it.”

I heard the heavy thud of jeans hit the wall behind where Dean was standing, followed by a lighter thud of fabric.

I blushed deeply as I realized that Dean was absolutely naked.

And I was standing there like a bumbling virgin.

I had to rectify that.

Even if this was a fluke and Dean was only instigating things with me because he was in between bedmates at the moment, the fact remained…Dean Winchester, in this moment, wanted _me_.

Consequences be damned, I was going to allow the man to have me.

I dropped his shirt and started to comply, taking off my own clothes in a hurried fashion.

“That’s my girl” I heard Dean say in the darkness, a smile in his voice.

The endearment made me blush heavily and distracted me enough, so that when I felt the calloused hands of Dean, grip my waist, flirting with the band of my panties, I jumped at the contact.

“Fuckin’ ninja” I grumbled and the man laughed heartedly at that, pulling me in close, so that my breasts, barely brushed against his chest.

He groaned at the contact and allowed his hands to travel up from my waist, up my ribcage, over my large breasts, where he groped them and ran my nipples between his fingers.

“I _knew_ they were real” he groaned, fondling me for a moment longer, before he allowed his hands to travel up my neck, to my face, where he cupped a cheek with each hand and brought his lips down to mine, where he just barely brushed them against me.

I gasped when I felt the sharp pang of electricity, travel from my lips to his.

I wondered if the man felt it too.

“Jesus” Dean exhaled and I knew in that moment, he had felt that spark too.

And then the man was crushing those sinfully pouty lips to mine, kissing me hard and deep, as if he had always wanted to do this and was going to get as much as he could, while he could.

I respond immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing my body flush with his, my breasts now pressed against his chest, his hard, thick dick, pressed against my stomach.

I moaned at the feel of his body against mine and Dean took that opportunity to slide his hot, wet tongue into my mouth, pressing his thumbs into my bottom jaw, to open my mouth further and allow him the chance to deepen the erotic kiss we were sharing.

Dean moaned in response and bucked his hips against my abdomen, rubbing his hard cock against my flesh in the most delicious way.

I moaned again and buried my fingers in his amazing spikes, just responding to the man’s actions.

Suddenly, Dean pulled away, breaking the amazing contact he had with my body.

I instinctively reached out for him, to get him back to me, but all I felt was cool air.

My breath was sharp and ragged and I rolled my eyes, realizing what the man’s game was now.

Sighing, I finished undressing myself, pulling down my panties and kicking them away from me.

It’s eerily quiet in the room, save for my breathing, as I tried to listen for the man.

I had just gotten my last sock off of my body when I felt the telltale sign of skin brushing against my ass, as I was bent over.

I straightened, taking my sock with me and narrowed my eyes.

Dean was so much better at this than I was, stalking in the dark.

If that wasn’t motivation to train, I didn’t know what was.

I jumped slightly again, when I felt knuckles brush against the tender skin of my abdomen.

I blushed at the intimacy of his touch and of this whole game.

I wanted Dean so badly, I could _taste_ it.

Of course, I still could taste _him_ , and that wasn’t helping things.

I reached out with my right foot tentatively, trying to remember the layout of the motel room.

There was two queen beds, a dresser between them, a dresser in front of them, so behind me, that had a tv on it, a couch in the corner of the room by the bathroom door and then a tiny kitchenette area with a table and four chairs.

I remembered that the kitchenette area was tiled, so I would easily know when I was too far, because of the change in flooring.

Suddenly, the air behind me got warmer and I could smell Old Spice.

Dean was right behind me.

But before I could turn and try to surprise him, Dean pressed himself against me, his hard cock slipping between my ass cheeks, making the man groan, as I grind against him, wanting the contact to last this time around.

Dean reached around and cupped my breasts, groping them, kneading them and teasing my nipples, to his heart’s content.

Obviously Dean was a breast-man.

I let my head fall back to his chest with a soft moan, allowing him complete and utter control over me and my body, while reaching back and following the planes of his taut torso, until I reached my goal…his dick.

I make a ring with my first finger and thumb, marveling at the fact that the man his so hard and so thick and so well-endowed, my fingers don’t touch, as I squeezed his cock and slid my fingers up and down his shaft.

“Shit” the man groaned and one of his hands released my breast and traveled down the planes of my own abdomen, stopping to play with my pierced bellybutton, before resting at the apex of my thighs. “God you’re wet” he panted harshly, sounding very pleased about the fact.

Then Dean ducked down to trail kisses, licks and nips to my neck, as his fingers explored my world. He dipped this thumb between my folds, placing pressure to my clit, as he allowed the tip of his first finger to dip into my pussy. I twisted my wrist and stroked his cock, pulling it long and deep, causing the man to moan and slide not only his first finger, but his middle finger too, further inside of me, pumping his fingers in and out of me, giving me unexperienced pleasure.

I moan loudly, unused to the idea of a man fondling me and giving me foreplay. My past experiences with men had been brief, it was about fucking and moving on with our lives. To have someone touch me the way Dean was touching me…I felt like I was drowning in a sea of emotion and pleasure.

It felt out of control and it terrified me.

So with that in mind, I released his cock and took two quick steps away from the man, my heart pounding with fear, excitement and anticipation.

It was going to be a surprise to see which emotion won out over the others.

Carefully, with thoughts of being _light as a feather_ , I took a few more easy, bouncing steps away from Dean, trying to hold my breath so he couldn’t hear a damn thing from me.

Dean chuckled low and deep, getting that I was playing his game of cat and mouse.

I stifled a giggle, reaching my arms out and finding the edge of the dresser with the tv on it.

“I am going to fuck you senseless” Dean growled dangerously, each word coming out as a threat and only adding to my arousal.

“You’ll have to find me first” I challenged the man, my voice barely above a whisper.

A low growl to my left, alerted me to Dean’s position and I stepped lightly away, balancing on the balls of my feet.

I could hear the soft curse of the man, who had thought he had my goose and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

I stepped forwards, flinching when my toes came in contact with the cool cement of the bathroom floor. I reached out gently with my arms, finding the doorframe and making the split decision to scale the bed to get away from the corner I was pinned in, rather than ducking into the bathroom and being for-sure trapped.

Taking a huge risk, I stepped up onto the bed, cringing when it creaked under my weight.

Out of nowhere, Dean’s hard and well-defined body, slammed into mine, bringing me crashing down to the bed. We bounced a moment and then settle in the middle of it.

Dean laughed and immediately reached out for my thighs, spreading my legs wide, settling himself between them.

I could feel him shivering with anticipation.

Or maybe that was me.

Either way, I was being fucked and nothing was going to get in the way.

I reached down and gave the man two hard pumps of his dick, making him groan at the feeling, before I lined his dick up with my wet entrance.

“Kris” Dean moaned, before dropping down to my body and crushing his lips to mine in a brutal, yet exotic kiss.

Then Dean pushed forwards with one quick thrust, filling me completely and bottoming out in one go.

I cried out at the feel of something so thick and so long and hard, filling my tightness up past compacity and squeezed my knees against the man’s rib cage, begging him silently, to give me a moment to adjust to his girth.

Dean complied instantly and started to pepper sweet and tender kisses to my face, neck and chest, until I was ready for him to move again. He pulled back from my body, pressing his fists into the mattress and started to move against me.

Slow and steady.

“You feel so good, Dean” I moaned as he pressed himself deeper and further into my willing body.

“You too, baby, fuck” Dean groaned, his voice strained from the obvious way he was holding back on just plowing into me.

The bedsprings squeaking and the harsh pants and soft moans are the only sounds in the room.

Then Dean pulled back and out of me completely, not returning and hurrying off to places unknown.

Now that I’ve felt the amazing feeling of the man deep inside of me, the game was getting old.

I groaned at his loss and heard him chuckle from the other side of the room, near the other bed.

As I sat up, my thoughts immediately remind me that this is Dean Motherfucking Winchester and if he wants to play games, then games I was going to play.

A devious grin spread on my face as I heard the second bed creak.

I slid of the bed as quiet as I possibly could and padded silently to the other bed, where I knew Dean was standing.

A soft rush of air alerted me that Dean was trying to pass by unnoticed, so I reached out, grabbing his bicep and pushed him with all my might.

Dean laughed, but didn’t resist me and allowed me to push him onto the other bed.

I allowed my nails to scratch down his thighs, making him groan at the sensation, as I reached his knees and spread his legs apart. I then kneeled down between them, placing my face in his crotch.

“Oh my god” the man gasped, as he understood what I was about to do.

I couldn’t help the sheer pleasure I got, knowing that the man was taken aback by _my_ boldness.

Quite easily, as if my mouth automatically gravitated to it, I found his cock, still hard and standing proud. I ran my tongue up his shaft, continuing until I found his head, and I hollowed my cheeks, wrapping my mouth around his head and suck gently, making Dean moan loudly. I twirled my tongue around the head of his dick and stroked the base with my right hand, taking as much as I could into my mouth and humming with satisfaction.

The man tasted of sex, musk and sweetness…a sweetness that I knew was unique to his own.

“Fuckin’ _Christ_ woman” he keened and then he buried his hand in my hair, holding my hair in place, as he rocked his hips, pumping himself slowly in and out of my mouth, stretching my lips wide, around his hard cock. “Yes baby” he groaned, pumping faster, now that the taste of precum was dancing across my lips.

And even though I wanted to see this through, I wanted the man to fill my mouth with his delicious juices, we _were_ still playing a game and the man _had_ left me hanging.

So I released him, jumping back from the bed, holding my breath as I stepped playfully away from the groaning man.

“Goddammit!” Dean growled in frustration and I stifled my laugh as I felt him lurch up from the bed, trying to grab me.

I side-stepped him again and frowned when I realized that there wasn’t too many places to hide…but the chase was too fun to resist.

I stood still for a long moment, trying to steady my breathing and trying to find the man in the darkness so I could dash around him…but Dean had been a hunter _all of his life_ and it was naïve of me to think I could outfox an experienced hunter.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, Dean hard against my body, lifting my arms above my head, so I was rendered helpless. Forcing himself on me, we tumbled to the floor between the beds, as Dean tried his best to get me into submission.

I didn’t make it easy on him, knowing that he was in the mood to _take_ what he wanted, not earn it. So I fought him the best I could…the best any young woman could against a 200 pound man full of height and muscle.

It wasn’t until Dean lowered his lips to my ear and growled “You are _mine_ ” that I stopped fighting the man and allowed him to plunge his hard cock, deep into my body, making us both moan in pleasure.

Dean was obviously _done_ with his game, if his hard and rough rhythm was anything to go by.

He thrusted in and out of me at a pace that rivaled all expectation…I had no idea that someone could _piledrive_ that hard and fast.

I was definitely going to feel this in the morning.

With this in mind, I pushed on the man, wanting him to understand that while his fucking felt amazing, being fucked _into_ the carpet, did not.

Dean, understanding my physical ques, immediately shifted us, so he was sitting on the carpet and I was in his lap. This still wasn’t comfortable for me, so I pushed on his chest again and he sighed a groan of impatience, but complied instantly, by lying down, so I was now on top and in control.

His hands automatically reached up and cupped my breasts, fondling them and tweaking my nipples in hardness, as I rode the man hard and fast, ignoring the rough friction of the carpet rubbing against my knees with every thrust.

Now the sounds that filled the dark room, was the smacking my thighs and ass, slick with sweat, slapping against his thighs, as the man brought his legs up to drive deeper inside of me, completely filling my body with every thrust.

“I’m gonna cum inside of you” Dean growled dangerously, grabbing my hips and setting an even faster, harder and rougher pace than I had, lifting me and forcing me down on his cock, over and over again.

“Oh god yes” I moaned loudly, imaging what it would feel like to be filled with the man’s cum.

Dean released my hip with his right hand and that hand found my clit and he started rubbing the nub in a frenzied pace, bringing me to my climax almost instantly.

Crying out Dean’s name, I arched my back and climaxed, the delicious pressure that had been building up inside of me, bursting from me in an orgasmic pleasure wave.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to ride the high that my climax took me on.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back and Dean was holding me down, fucking into me at a brutal and punishing rate, until he cried out my name and stiffened inside of me, filling me with his hot seed.

Never having bareback sex before and never allowing a man to climax inside of me, the feeling of it was so _dirty_ and so _erotic_ , I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips.

Panting harshly, Dean placed his cheek against mine, and rubbed my lips with the pads of his thumbs, before he turned my head and kissed me gently, for a long and slow kiss.

I let out a shaky breath and wrapped my arms around the gorgeous hunter.

A loud hum and flicker of lights, announced the power was back on, bathing the room in a brightness that hurt my eyes.

Dean pulled back from me, just enough to meet my eyes.

“There you are” he grinned down at me and then leaned in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kris?” I heard Dean call out to me.

I merely hummed in response.

“Kristen!” he called my name again, only this time it sounded urgent.

It was enough to get me to open my eyes.

Confused, I blinked them several times and took in my surroundings.

Dean was sitting on the passenger seat of the Impala, turned completely to face me.

I looked down, shocked to see me curled up in the driver’s seat, fully clothed.

It was a dream?

“It’s almost time to go, Sam’s nearly done” Dean breaks the silence in the car and I looked over at the man again.

There’s _something_ in his voice that is off…he’s using a playful tone.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pass out” I grumbled and rubbed my face roughly.

“It’s ok. You weren’t driving, so there’s that” Dean merely said, his eyes never leaving mine. “You want me to take over now?” he asked, gesturing to the steering wheel with his hand.

“Sure” I said in a shaky voice, still off from the intense and real-like dream I had just had.

Dean got out of the Impala and I slid over the bench seat, until I was sitting where he had just vacated and watched him as he got into the driver’s seat and started up the car, now that Sam was exiting the library we were parked in front of.

“So…” Dean hedged and I looked over at the man, surprised to see a wolfish grin on his beautiful face. “Have a good dream?” he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at the man and wondered what he was playing at.

Had he heard me?

Did I call out his name or moan, like I had in my dream?

God, kill me now if I did.

I allowed my Irish stubbornness to take this answer.

“It was alright” I shrugged and turned my body so it was no longer facing Dean, but facing the windshield instead.

Dean was silent for a moment but then I caught him nodding out of the corner of my eye.

“Fair enough. I’m glad you got some sleep though” he said quietly as Sam opened up the backdoor and climbed in.

“Everything ok?” Sam asked, looking between me and his brother.

“As good as it can be when waiting _five hours_ for someone outside in a car” Dean remarked and pulled from the curb, staring our trek back to the motel, I was sure.

“Sorry, the books I needed to look at were in the restricted section” Sam said.

“Ok, Harry Potter” I scoffed. “Hope you brought your invisibility cloak” I teased and Sam punched me for it.

“I in fact _didn’t_ have it, Hermione, that’s why it took so long” Sam snarked, shaking his head at me.

“Nerds” Dean scoffed, shaking his head at us.

I felt a genuine smile creep across my face because yes, Dean was teasing us, he in fact knew the references, therefore he was as big a nerd as we were.

“Hope you’re hungry, Sammy” Dean said, turning unexpectantly into a 24 hour diner. “I’m starving and I’m sure Kris worked up quite the appetite” he smirked, winking at me before climbing out of the car.

 _Did_ Dean know I was having a wet dream, a wet dream _about_ him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I took the casserole dish that had my dinner in it, out of the oven and placed it onto the stove.

It smelled divine and my mouth watered instantly.

The greasy diner and fast food for the past three weeks, was getting to me…the warm beer, uncomfortable motel beds and the awkward conversations, too.

I held my own, but it wasn’t easy to be the only female amongst the guys.

There were just some things that I liked, that I knew they would never understand, like bubble baths and fine wine, that I missed while living with two, sometimes three, if Cass popped in, men.

Speaking of wine, I picked up my glass and took a long drag of the cool, sweet, White Zinfandel that swirled around.

I was at the bunker, currently _holding down the fort_ , as the Winchesters were chasing down some leads to our current case.

Once they had something to go on, I’d join them.

Until then, I pampered myself with home-cooked meals, bubble baths and all the wine I could drink.

And also, well-deserved _private time_.

Since that hot dream I had had last week about Dean, I had been aching with _need_.

I hadn't done anything about it yet, but I was going to tonight…right after my amazing meal.

I swayed slightly, grinning at the buzzed feeling that was washing over me from the wine.

I felt good and I knew I looked good in my camisole and heels.

Hey, sometimes women just needed to dress up for themselves to feel sexy.

And boy did I feel sexy.

I wasn’t afraid of the guys walking in because Sam had a contact that could help them with the recon they needed and Dean went with him.

Cass could pop in, but he had already done so earlier, so I didn’t think he’d stop by again tonight.

I had just set down my wine glass again, marveling at how fast I was going through this bottle, when a male voice made me jump and throw the knife that was in my hand.

“You cook?” Dean had said and then quickly side-stepped the knife that came flying at his head. “Good reflexes” he chuckled and then took in my wardrobe choice, swearing under his breath.

“Jesus Christ, Dean!” I exclaimed, clutching my heart and trying to steady my breath. “What are you trying to do, get yourself stabbed or give me a heart attack?” I gasped.

“Neither” Dean frowned, grabbing the knife from where it had embedded itself in the wall and pulled it out, handing it to me as he stepped closer to me.

“Thank you” I mumbled, taking the knife from him and finishing cutting the foil on my dinner. “And yes, I _do_ cook” I answered his previous question.

“I didn’t know that” he said, standing close to me and watching my movements with rapt attention.

“You never asked” I shrugged and went about my business, finishing my meal up. “Besides, we’re never anywhere there’s a kitchen for too long and I was afraid if you found out I could cook, you’d find out that I can thread a needle and all of a sudden it’s ‘stitch my wound, I have a tear in my trenchcoat and darn my socks, Kris’” I shrugged.

“Darn my socks?” Dean laughed and stepped even closer to me.

I merely shrugged and finished up my dinner.

“It looks amazing” Dean admired the platter in my hands. “What is it?”

“Ratatouille” I said, setting it down on the dining room table, before returning to the kitchen to grab a plate and my wine.

“Like the movie?” Dean asked and I met his eyes.

“Like what Remi made at the end of it for the critic, yeah” I nodded, surprised that he knew about that Disney movie.

“Kid brother, Kris” Dean explained and laughed at my surprise.

“Right” I nodded, forgetting that Dean had practically raised Sam all on his own. “Aren't you supposed to be out with Sam?” I asked the man.

“Yeah, well, him and his contact seemed to be getting quite _friendly_ and I was never one to cockblock my brother so, I came back” he shrugged.

I wanted to ask him why didn’t he just hit up a bar and _get friendly_ with a woman for himself, but I refrained because I didn’t really want to think about the sexy man fucking another woman.

Though, now that I thought about it, it had been a long time since Dean _indulged_ himself with a bedmate.

Curious.

“Am I interrupting something?” Dean asked me suddenly, glancing at the candlelit table, my meal and the wine bottle. “Are you expecting company?”

I shook my head and picked up my glass of wine, swirling it a bit before taking a drink of it.

“Just a date with me, myself and I” I shrugged. “Sometimes I like to wine and dine myself” I giggled, rolling my eyes at myself because the wine was definitely kicking in now.

“Well I guess if you’re putting out, then it’s not all for naught” Dean smirked and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks at the subject of sex.

“I don’t know if I’m putting out…guess it depends on how good a cook I am and how much wine I have” I surprised myself by boldly saying.

Dean stared at me for a long moment before he took my wine glass from my hand and set it down away from me.

I was just about to protest when the man pressed into my body, pinning me against the counter and himself.

I dropped my eyes from his, not wanting him to see the want and desire I knew was there.

“Kristen” Dean called out my name softly, his voice soft and intimate, almost pleading.

He wrapped his fingers around my chin and lifted it, making me meet his eyes. I looked into those emerald green eyes I loved and then immediately looked away again, unsure of what I saw looking back at me.

Desire was pooling between my legs as I breathed in the man’s toxic scent.

“Look at me, Kris” Dean pleaded with me and my eyes snapped to his.

I was surprised to see the unmistakable lust in them.

“Dean” I whispered his name like a plea.

“God Kris” he groaned and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me like I had never been kissed before…tenderly, as if I were fragile glass that could shatter at any moment.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, this being easy because of the heels I was wearing, and his hands cupped my ass, lifting me and sitting me on top of the counter, which caused my camisole to rise and exposed my panty-clad womanhood. Dean then ran his hands down my thighs, to my knees, where he eased them open and stepped between then, pressing his jeaned erection into my silky panties. I moaned as the man rubbed his hard cock against my pussy, breaking the heated kiss and allowing my head to fall back in pleasure.

“Dean” I moaned his name as he dragged his teeth down my throat, his dick rubbing deliciously against my clit, leaving my panties moist.

He allowed me to remove his shirt from him and drop it to the floor.

I was running my hands over his perfectly sculpted torso when the man broke the silence between us.

“Tell me what you were dreaming about the other day, in Baby” he said breathlessly.

I stilled my hands and met his eyes.

“You were making all sorts of delicious sounds in your sleep, Kris” the man said, cupping my face and grinning at me like he knew all the secrets in the world. “I want to know _who_ was making you moan like that.”

What I said next would determine how the night went.

I could lie and not own up to the who that was in my dream and _possibly_ the man would continue riding the _fucking me_ train, but I didn’t think so.

I think I moaned Dean’s name in my sleep and he was testing me, seeing if I would own up to it.

So I could be honest, chagrinned be damned, and admit to him that he was the one making me moan in my sleep and see where my honesty would take the night.

The choice was simple.

“ _You_ were the one making me moan like that, Dean” I boldly admitted to the man, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants.

“Tell me about it” he pleaded with me, curiosity and lust thick in his voice.

“Well, we were in a motel room and it was dark, there was no power” I began to recall my racy dream with the hunter as I unzipped his pants. “I couldn’t see you but I knew you were there.”

Dean moaned as I tugged his jeans down and rubbed my knuckles against the shaft of his hard cock, through his underwear.

Seemed like the man lived up to the expectations in my dreams…Dean Winchester was hung like a horse, both in my fantasy world and in the real world.

His hands traveled up under my camisole and cupped my large breasts in his hands, groaning at the feel of my more-than-a-handful flesh I offered him.

“I took my clothes off slowly” I gasped as the man played with my nipples, much as he had in my dream.

He must _really_ be a breast-man.

“And every time you passed me in the darkness, we would touch…but just for a moment. I was teasing you, running from you…” I lifted my arms as Dean pulled my camisole from my body, dropping it to the floor.

“God Kris” Dean moaned, looking me over as if I were a menu and he was ordering one of everything off of me.

Then he was leaning in and taking my left nipple into his mouth, suckling on me like a baby would its mother. I moaned and arched my back, giving him ample room to lick, suck and bite me to his heart’s content, as he switched from one breast to the other. I buried my left hand in his soft hair and reached into his underwear with my right hand, grasping his incredibly hard and thick cock and tugging on it.

“Fuck” he moaned loudly, breaking the suction on my breast.

“I would hide from you” I gasped as the man yanked on my panties, pulling away from me long enough to finish baring both of our bodies. “And when you caught me…”

My words trailed off as I saw his large dick bounce against his abs when it was released from its prison. I pressed my knees together at the sight of that monster. It was _much_ bigger in person than it had been in my dream. I had no idea how that huge meatsicle was going to fit inside of me.

But Dean wasn’t having it. He forced his hand between my legs, running one finger slowly against my clit and up inside of me.

I closed my eyes and gasped at the feeling of his finger deep inside of me…it was much better in person than it was in my dream.

Dean leaned in for a long, passionate kiss, his finger pumping in and out of me, while I grabbed his cock and slowly jerked him off. He allowed me this for a long moment, before he pulled away and met my eyes with an intense and playful gaze.

“What did I do when I caught you?” he asked me, reminding me of what I had been saying before I got distracted by his touch.

Dean slid a second finger inside of my body and my head fell back once more, as I let out a groan of delight. He leaned in and nipped, licked and sucked at my neck, leaving marks behind, I was sure. I jerked my hand slowly up his shaft, twisting gently from the base to the tip, where I ran my thumb over the slick, moist head of his cock.

“Fuck” he gasped, clutching onto me tighter.

“You would fuck me” I answered the man with a gasp as his thumb brushed over my clit. “Hard and fast, slow and tortuous, whichever way you could have me until I got away again.”

Dean pulled his hand away from between my thighs, causing me to whine at the loss of those amazing fingers. But then he was grabbing my ass, pulling me to the edge of the counter, while spreading my legs wide for his viewing pleasure. He groaned at what he saw down there and swore softly.

“Did you like it?” he asked me, looking up at me, locking his gaze onto me, as he slowly dipped his tongue inside of me, before lapping at my clit.

I couldn’t help the way my thighs clenched around his head or the way my back bowed and I cried out his name, as he licked, sucked and nibbled my pussy to his heart’s content.

“Yes!” I cried out, my hand burying itself in his hair, scraping his scalp with my nails. “Fuck yes I loved it…I love this!” I moaned, feeling my climax build up inside of me.

But then Dean pulled away suddenly, leaving me feeling exposed and incredibly sensitive.

I wondered if the man was trying to instigate my dream and the game of cat and mouse, which was answered by the man’s next words and actions.

“I’ve been dreaming about this for so _fuckin’ long_ , Kris…you have no idea” Dean panted, his voice sex-out and full of excitement, as he took the head of his cock and ran it through my wetness, creating an amazing sensation between my legs.

Then he was leaning in and kissing me deeply, his tongue laving into my mouth and fully distracting me from what else he was doing…pushing into me with one confident and hard thrust.

“Oh Dean” I cried out his name, breaking the kiss, wincing slightly at the pain his monster cock caused, filling me up so completely.

As wet as I was, his dick still pulled at the tender flesh, since it was so large and thick.

But Dean worked me through the pain and discomfort, pulling out slowly, inch by inch, only to thrust back in the same distance, until he could properly pull back and thrust in with no resistance.

“God you’re so fuckin’ tight, Kris” he groaned as he thrusted completely inside of me, pressing against my g-spot and making me cry out in pleasure, this time.

Knowing that the pain was now gone, Dean let me have it.

He buried his face in my neck and increased his pace, pumping his hips into me at an alarming rate, just like my dream. I reached down and grabbed his ass, lifting my legs so that he could drive himself deeper and harder into me. His pace increased to a brutal speed now and I could feel his balls slapping against my ass as he pulled me even closer still and titled my hips up to meet his.

The pressure in my core began tightening and I grabbed Dean’s biceps, clutching them hard as my orgasm took me over, sending pinpricks of light throughout my vision and washing me in a pleasurable bliss I had never experienced before. The walls of my pussy clenched Dean’s cock tightly as I climaxed and I knew it was what pushed him over the edge, as he cried out my name, grabbed my hips and roughly thrusted into my body, as his hot seed, pumped me full of his climax.

With a final shuddering breath, Dean slowed and then came to a stop.

I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him tightly to me, shifting so he could do the same as he hugged me so tightly, it actually hurt.

I could feel the man trembling in my arms and I wasn’t sure if it was because of the sex or what the sex could possibly mean between the two of us.

Pulling back, only enough to meet my eyes, Dean leaned in and kissed me as he had before…so intimately and so delicately, if this was a romcom, I would’ve been crying when the kiss broke.

He met my eyes again and I could read the question in them.

“Definitely better in reality than in my fantasy” I promised the man, making him grin down at me and kiss me again.

Then his cock slipped out of me and a warmth came with it.

Dean reached over and grabbed a dishcloth, cleaning himself and myself with it, before tossing it behind him on the floor.

My muscles, which had been tensed and on edge from the man’s incredible stamina and brutal pace, relaxed and left behind a soft ache that felt deliciously good.

After another kiss, Dean ducked down and picked up his underwear, my panties and my camisole, and helped me down from the counter.

I wobbled for a moment, but he caught me and steadied me, helping me into my clothes, as well as pulling his underwear back on.

“Did you want to share my meal with me?” I asked the man, smiling at his sweetness.

It was a side of Dean I had never seen before.

“I would like that a lot, Kris” he smiled and immediately got down two plates and two forks.

“Wine or beer?” I asked the man, going to the fridge and opening the door.

“Wine, what the hell” he smirked, grabbing himself a glass, as he took up my wine glass and met me at the fridge, where I grabbed another bottle of Zinfandel and followed him back to the table.

We worked in silence, splitting the food evenly between us and pouring the wine into our glasses. Dean sat next to me at the table, instead of across from me, and as he took my hand in his, keeping in contact with me while we ate.

We were nearly done when he broke the peaceful silence between us.

“That went so much better than I had hoped” he mused and I quirked my eyebrow at the man over my glass of wine.

“How did you think it was going to go?” I laughed.

“Well, I didn’t think you would be feeding me afterwards” he grinned wolfishly at me, implying that he knew we were going to have sex this entire time.

“Ass” I scoffed and punched him for his boldness, making him laugh and lean in to kiss me sweetly. “I called out your name in my sleep, didn’t I?” I guessed and Dean licked his lips for a moment, but nodded.

“Yeah, it was what woke me, actually. Having been dead asleep, you sounded like you were in pain, so I woke up instantly and ready for anything…well, _almost_ anything” he snorted, shaking his head. “I wasn’t ready to hear you moan and groan and call out my name.”

I blushed and sighed, shaking my head.

“From the very beginning, you’ve fucked with my senses, Dean Winchester” I admitted and the man flashed me a genuine soft smile.

“And you’ve fucked with mine…hence the abstinence” he informed me.

Now _that_ surprised me…that _I_ was the reason for Dean’s empty bed at night.

Who knew?

“I had no idea” I admitted and he laughed and squeezed my hand.

“Of course you didn’t. I have a helluva poker face” he mused and I nodded in agreement, frowning at his words. “Hey” Dean said, cupping my face with his free hand. “No more stoic Dean…not to you, Kris. Promise” he vowed to me.

“So are you suggesting that we have a casual hook-up thing or an open-relationship thing?” I asked the man, putting myself out there because no matter his answer, I needed to know what he wanted from me.

Then I could adjust my life accordingly.

“Neither” Dean shook his head at me.

Figured.

One-night-stand thing it is.

I figured it would be that in the end, but I didn’t suggest it because it hurt worse than the other two did.

As heartbreaking as it would be to see Dean with another woman, at least I could have him to myself sometimes.

As a one-night stand, I was merely an itch he needed to scratch and move on from.

My name being called, snapped me back into reality and out of my depressing thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” Dean was asked my, wiping away a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

Shit!

I was getting emotional and attachy in front of him.

Think, Kristen, think.

“Nothing’s wrong, Dean” I plastered on a smile and pulled back from the man, standing and taking my plate to the sink to wash it.

Unsurprisingly, Dean followed me and pushed the issue.

“Bullshit, Kristen” he said, softly, taking my plate from me and rinsing it and his before turning the water off and meeting my eyes. “Something’s wrong, I know it is. Tell me, please” he pleaded with me.

“I just understand why it has to be this way between us” I said, gesturing between us.

“What way are you talking about?” Dean asked, confusion taking over his gorgeous face.

“The one-night stand way” I answered the man. “We’re not strangers and it’s a high-risk situation of attachment being involved, since we live and work together, if we continue to fool around…so I get it” I shrugged. “It’s just, well, I’ve never had a one-night stand before, so I guess I wasn’t prepared for how it would make me feel like a package of disposable wipes…you wiped with me and now it’s done” I frowned at my analogy and shook my head. “It’s just the wine getting to me, I’ve had too much” I scoffed.

“Kristen” Dean said carefully, reaching out and cupping my face so I met his eyes. “Nobody said I was treating this night as a one-night stand” he frowned.

“But you said it wasn’t going to be an open-thing nor a casual-convenient thing” I frowned as well, feeling overwhelmed and confused. “So if it’s not either of those two, it has to be a one-time thing. What else is there?”

“There’s the _only-you_ thing” Dean answered me and that didn’t clear anything up.

Only, the more I thought about it, the more it kind of did.

Was the man trying to say he wanted a relationship with me?

I gasped at the implication.

“But Dean, this isn't…we aren’t…you never…” I trailed off and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to make sense of my thoughts.

I _really had_ too wine tonight, especially to be doing serious talking with.

“Your not the _relationship_ type” I made quotey fingers at the man. “You’ve said that dozens of times. You don’t do love, you don’t do dating, you don’t do serious and you don’t do commitment” I ticked them off of my fingers.

“Maybe that’s because I was talking about other women and I had no idea a relationship was even remotely possible with you, Kristen” Dean said to me, taking my hands in his. “I know this won’t be easy and I know it will be complicated because we’re hunters and we live and work together, but I want this Kristen…I want _you_. I’ve wanted you since we met for the very first time, more so since you took that bullet for me. It was that day that I realized I…” he trailed off and licked his lips nervously.

It was my turn to cup his face and make him meet my eyes.

“Say it” I commanded softly of the man.

“It was that day that I realized I couldn’t live in a world you weren’t in” he confessed softly.

It wasn’t _I love you_ …only it was, in Dean-speak.

“What do you want, Winchester?” I asked the man tenderly, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs.

Hey, while he was in the zone making truths, I wanted him to lay it all out there for me.

“I want you…us…together” he whispered, placing his hands on mine and holding them to my face.

“Together as in a relationship-together? A monogamous coupling?” I asked the man, just to clarify what he was truly asking of me.

I didn’t want to use the word “dating” because dating would imply dinners and movies and outings, something hunters didn’t have time for, let alone do together.

And I didn’t want to use the words “boyfriend-girlfriend” because if we got together, it would be more than just a silly pairing between two people.

Dean nodded in response.

“I need my Patronus Charm in this dementor-filled world” he grinned at me.

“Oh you sappy nerd” I laughed, making the man laugh too. “Don’t worry, I promise not to tell Sam” I vowed and then sighed.

Staring deep into Dean’s emerald green eyes, I could see the man was being honest, he _really_ wanted a relationship with me and he _really_ wanted it to work in the long-run, not just for fun or for tonight.

But a worry plagued my mind.

Dean may mean it now, but what happens in a week or a month or a year, when he’s bored with me or meets someone so incredibly hot or needs to flirt with someone for a case…what happens to me then?

If I let the man in and he breaks my heart, he’ll break my spirit too.

And I wasn’t sure I could handle that risk.

But I wasn’t sure I could walk away from him now, either.

“You have so many things going on in there” Dean mused, running fingers across my temple and down my cheek, to my chin.

“A few, yeah” I agreed with a heavy sigh.

“Can I take a stab at a few of them?” he asked me and I nodded for him to continue. “The one I think that’s bothering you most is if I’m as serious as I say I am…will I be as serious in the future as I am right now?” he guessed and my eyes widened at how spot on the man was.

That _was_ my number one worry…I’m a good distraction now but what if something shinier comes along later?

“Kristen, if we decide to make this happen” he gestured between us “there will be no one else. Not even if we were on separate cases and it has been five months since we’ve seen each other and I’m being hit on at a bar. Obviously, I am aware of my track record and I’m not proud of my _loose_ past. But you know that I am a man of my word and I’m giving you my word that once it’s you, it’s _always_ going to be you, Kris” he promised me.

I _did_ know that the man was a man of his word, Dean had demonstrated that numerous times.

His promise made me feel better inside, taking away half of my fears and anxieties.

“This is as new for me as it is for you” he smiled at me. “It’s going to take patience, communication and a helluva learning curve…but I’m willing to try and do everything I possible can to succeed. Are you?”

I didn’t have to think about it.

“I am” I promised the man with a nod.

“Good, then consider us official and off the market” he smirked and I laughed wrapping my arms around the man’s neck, bringing me closer to his body.

“God Kris” Dean licked his lips, glancing down at the tops of my breasts in my camisole. “I am a fucking _lucky_ man. You’re gorgeous…and I knew they’d be real.”

“You said that in my dream too” I snorted, shaking my head. “Is that something guys do, wonder if breasts are real or not?”

“Single guys, yeah” Dean laughed, rolling his eyes. “But me and Sam had a bet going on since the first day we saw you. He was convinced that because you’re so… _well-endowed_ ” I smirked at his choice of words “they had to be fake. I’m a breast-man, so I usually observe how they move before I make a judgment, and after I saw you barrel-roll and cut that vamp’s head off, I knew they were real. They moved _with_ you, not against you. Fake tits stay stationary” he shrugged.

“So you and your brother have had this running bet for nearly a year on if my breasts are real or not?” I asked the man, arching my eyebrow at him.

“Looks like” Dean snorted.

“And how were you going to find out if they were real or not?” I asked Dean, curious as to how he thought he was going to find out.

“We were still playing around with ideas…it was a toss up between accidentally brushing against you or having Cass ask you because he’s blunt and he’d do it without hesitation” Dean laughed at my expression.

“Well thank god you took the initiative and found out on your own. That would’ve been an awkward conversation with an angel” I mused and we both laughed.

Dean licked his lips again, glancing at my lips and I smiled at his hesitation.

“We’re official, remember?” I smirked up at the man. “No more hesitation, Dean.”

That was all that needed to be said to get the man to pounce on me, crushing his lips to mine, pressing my body hard against his and burying his hand in my hair to deepen the intense kiss.

When it broke, we were panting harshly.

“Care to play out your dream, Kris?” Dean smirked at me, bravely reaching between us and groping my breast, making me moan softly. “My bedroom is windowless so it will be pitch black. I’ll even allow you a full minute to take in everything to make things fair.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Winchester” I mused and the man laughed, kissing me again, before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

I squealed at the sudden movement and struggled for a moment, before Dean wrapped a secure arm around me, reassuring me that he had me.

“What about the mess?” I asked as the man made to leave the kitchen, flipping lights off as he walked.

“It’ll be there tomorrow. I want you now” Dean purred and I shuddered with anticipation.

It was not the outcome I had expected for the night but I couldn’t bring myself to be disappointed.

Me and Dean were now officially a couple…there would be no other, for either of us.

He was right, it was going to be hard in the beginning, getting used to the new dynamic and making a routine that would accommodate us both.

But it was as exciting as it was terrifying.

Bottom line was that we both realized the importance of the other in our lives and there was no way we were going to jeopardize that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean” I heard Sam’s voice from the other side of Dean’s bedroom door.

I was currently sprawled on top of the man’s chest, as he was lying on his back, one arm wrapped around me tightly, while the other was holding my hand, as they rested on his bare hip.

I didn’t know what Sam wanted but I wasn’t eager to wake up and find out.

I buried my face in Dean’s ribcage and ignored the man’s calls.

“Dean!” Sam said more forceful and then I heard the door open. “Dean!” Sam repeated, more urgently this time.

“Yeah, what, Sam?” Dean jumped, startled that his brother was calling for him.

I heard the man rub his face, probably to help wake him up.

“I can’t find Kristen, she’s not here. Do you know where she is?” Sam asked in a worried tone that made me feel guilty.

The man knew I was supposed to be home and he couldn’t find me, so he was worried.

“Yeah, I know where Kris is” Dean grumbled, shifting slightly over me.

I heard him go to say something else, like probably that I was right there with him, but Sam spoke over him.

“Really Dean? A woman back to the bunker?” Sam scoffed, annoyance and impatience thick in his voice. “I thought you said you weren’t going to fuck around anymore to show Kristen how much she means to you? You wait the moment she’s not around to bring home some floosy?” Sam said, his voice now tinged with anger. “She finds out about this and you can forget ever having a chance with that amazing woman and it’s your own goddamn fault.”

Dean remained silent and I knew it was to protect me and the fact that I was naked in bed with the man.

But I couldn’t let my knight take one for the team…not when he didn’t have to.

And besides, Sam needed to know that we were together and just what _kind_ of relationship we had now.

So I took a deep breath and sat up, taking the sheet with me so I could cover my nude body.

Sam’s jaw, literally dropped in shock.

“I know how much I mean to Dean, Sammy. He means the same to me” I said, holding up our entwined hands so the man could see them. “Thank you for protecting my virtue though. And I’m sorry to have worried you that I wasn’t in my bed.”

Sam stood there gaping at us for the longest moment, before he cleared his throat and coughed.

“Good, good” he said and then frowned at us. “So you’re…” gestured between us.

“Together, officially, yes Sam” Dean nodded at his brother.

“Monogamously?” Sam asked and Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, Kristen is the only woman for me now” he promised both me and his brother.

“And Dean is the only man for me” I confirmed.

Sam nodded, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Was there something else, Sam?” Dean chuckled at his brother. “Now that I have her in bed, I think I should probably wake her up properly. You know, start the morning out right” he smirked.

“Oh god, ew” Sam frowned, looking disgusted. “No, now that I know Kristen is safe and in good hands, I’m good.”

“She _is_ in good hands” Dean wagged his eyebrows at his brother, making me giggle and Sam walk out of the room and slam the door.

“Y’all are perverts” he called out, his voice getting quieter as he hurried away.

“Who knew sex was such a brother repellant?” Dean asked me and I giggled madly as the man rolled in between my legs and started tickling me and kissing me all over.

“At least we know he’ll be knocking from now on” I mused and Dean laughed heartedly at that.

“Good point, Kris” he said, grinning down at me. “You look just stunning in my bed, waking up next to me.”

“And you look just stunning in general, Dean” I praised the man, wrapping my arms around his neck and making him blush.

“Oh I don’t feel remotely worthy of that” Dean said.

“Doesn’t change it from being true” I mused, with a shrug. “Now shut up and kiss me, Winchester. You promised to wake me up properly.”

“Yes ma’am” Dean grinned, happiness etched on every single inch of his beautiful face, before he crushed his lips to mine and kissed me with everything he had to offer.


End file.
